


of sick days and gross medicine

by lin0enthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Boyfriend, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sickfic, grape medicine slander, mr. floof is an icon, soft, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin0enthusiast/pseuds/lin0enthusiast
Summary: When Minho woke up, he knew right away it wasn’t going to be a good day.At all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	of sick days and gross medicine

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on ao3 ! i hope you enjoy ~
> 
> also if you get the reference to the movie, ily

When Minho woke up, he knew right away it wasn’t going to be a good day. 

At all.

From the moment his alarm went off, which was really only Jeongin screeching and/or jumping on everyone-he was somewhat appreciative that it was the former that day-, he felt the telltale signs of a quickly brewing sickness and it was not pleasant. 

He heard Hyunjin and Seungmin get up from their respective bunks and mentally hoped and prayed that they wouldn’t be hyper that morning. His body tensed slightly when he heard them walk by but relaxed again when there were only incoherent mumbles instead of pillows being hurled at him from both directions. He’d woken up like that way too many times and while it was usually bearable and only lasted for a few seconds, his body unconsciously curled inwards at the thought. 

The pair left the room after something, easily identifiable as Hyunjin when taking his 22, now 23, day fall streak into consideration, had thumped onto the ground. He didn’t spend too much time doting on Hyunjin being a clutz like he normally would though, too occupied trying to sit up without his feeble arms giving out behind him. 

Once he was finally up and had his back rested against the headboard, despite everything telling him to lay back down, Minho clambered out of bed and stood up on his quivering legs that felt as if they were going to give out any following minute. 

His head hurt, his body hurt, and he was getting cold chills from left and right despite his temperature matching as if he’d put himself rather than Hyunjin in the air fryer-overall, he was just a mess that felt like complete and utter shit. 

And he was going to have to dance feeling like that.

Now, Minho hated crying so he simply chose not to, but he may have let a few slip at that realization. Minho + emotions were never a good thing but Minho + emotions + sickness were an even worse combination and it seemed like that train-wreck had only just begun. 

His lip trembled and his eyes burned as he tried to keep the unshed tears from falling. He resumed the act of walking-no-stumbling towards the door as if he had just been learning how to walk but he was doing surprisingly well for someone who felt as if he was one foot in the grave. 

Well, that was until he hit his foot off of Hyunjin’s dresser that he just had to have because there was “no way all of my stuff can fit in that little ass closet” and all previous self-control was crushed and tossed unceremoniously out of the window. 

With tears now streaming down his face, Minho staggered to the door and was so close to opening it when all of a sudden it was thrown open by a very loud and unknowing maknae who was most likely only thinking about how to make waking Minho up for the second time as non-enjoyable as possible.

“Hyungieeeee~ you better be awa-aH-“

Minho was on his merry way to having both feet in the grave and it was all Yang Jeongin’s, one of the least expected members to be the cause of his inevitable despise, fault. 

Contrary to popular belief, said maknae was not light at all and every single one of Minho’s bones felt as if they were being crushed under the surprisingly heavy weight. 

_“Get off-“ _Minho practically wheezed, struggling to move the younger when all of the muscles in his arms were more like jelly than actual functioning organs.__

____

And of course, more tears came rushing down and he was almost to the point of sobbing from all of the pain buzzing within his body. Minho’s emotions were having a field day messing with him and he had no power left to suppress any reaction caused from the wretchedness he was unfairly being punished with. 

____

“A-Are you _okay? _Why are you crying?? Oh god-should I go get Channie-hyung?! Because I will right now just tell m-“__

______ _ _

“No Innie. Just c-alm down. Don’t get-Don’t get Chan-hyung,” Minho interrupted, the younger’s naturally loud voice added with clear panic giving him a slight headache that didn’t feel slight but decided not to dwell on it, only adding it to the list of things he was unfairly suffering with.

______ _ _

Part of him wanted to agree to him going to get Chan but his boyfriend wasn’t the most calming essence when it came to Minho, or any member, getting sick. Not only was nasty grape medicine involved, but he wouldn’t let him do anything for himself and while Minho liked being catered to, he only liked it when it was on his own terms. 

______ _ _

He’d gladly stay in bed, but if he was told to do it, he wouldn’t want to do it anymore and he really wanted to stay in bed. Mr. Floof, his oversized cat plushy Chan had bought for him on his birthday one year, seemed like he was practically calling out to him. 

______ _ _

_Bed. Sleep. Forget all responsibilities._

________ _ _ _ _

“Okay. Okay, yes, I’m calm. Calm. But are you sure you’re alright? I’ve only ever seen you cry once and that was over a spilled 5 hour energy,” Jeongin recalled, moving his hand down to Minho’s head before briskly taking it back and cradling it to his chest as if it had burned him. “Minho-hyung ! You’re burning up ! Do you feel sick? Is that why you’re crying??”

________ _ _ _ _

Yes. He felt like he had been run over 10 semi-trucks that were going at least 20 below the original speed limit with 5 more, who were going even slower, on the way. 

________ _ _ _ _

Instead of telling the truth though, Minho merely shook his head, not wanting to worry the younger any further. With a worried Jeongin came a panicked Jeongin and with a panicked Jeongin came a curious Chan and it wasn’t hard to summarize the rest. 

________ _ _ _ _

He had to forcefully stop the tears and the whimpers threatening in the back of his throat from making themselves present before trying to stand back up using the wall as leverage. Of course his good-for-nothing legs had to give out under him though and have his sock-clad feet slip on the hardwood floor, sending his body back to the ground with a loud whine. 

________ _ _ _ _

The sigh that escaped the younger sounded exactly like Chan’s that accompanied his disappointed but not surprised attitude and it truly worried Minho how much it did so but he didn’t really have enough time to completely register it before being hauled off the ground and placed back on his bunk. “Stay put.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Where’re y’going?”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m going to get Chan-hyung and you are going to lay there if you don’t want Mr. Floof to be taken and hidden.”

________ _ _ _ _

He knew it was an empty threat but he didn’t really have any plans on getting back up anyway.

________ _ _ _ _

At that, the door closed and the room was bathed in silence once again. 

________ _ _ _ _

Minho finally grabbed Mr. Floof and buried his face into the fake fur on the plushy’s back, lightly nuzzling his stuffy nose on him for both serotonin and because his delirious brain thought he would magically rid Minho of the god-awful sickness he was plagued with. 

________ _ _ _ _

He wasn’t even thinking about anything somewhat important, too focused on other things that present Minho wouldn't even begin to understand. All ranging from his thoughts being compartmentalized into a series of bubbles, only being able to think one bubble at a time, and switching to thinking there were sharks on the floor about to eat him. He could probably blame that one on watching Jaws a couple nights ago. 

________ _ _ _ _

He was all sprawled out under the comforter when he heard the door open and soft footsteps were making their way across the room. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I heard you weren’t feeling too well,” who he recognized as his boyfriend murmured, sitting down at the edge of the bed and reached under the blanket to begin finger combing his sweat-slicked hair back. “Poor baby probably has a fever. Can you lift your head up?”

________ _ _ _ _

Chan tried to move the blanket to where it was just under Minho’s chin, but he was not having that. He instantly moved the blanket right back up, not too fond of the world outside only wanting the blanket and Mr. Floof, who was also under the blanket, at that moment. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Please Minho, just lift your head up for me. It’ll only be a second,” Chan prompted, making his second attempt at pulling the comforter away from the younger’s face. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Feel fine. No medicine,” Minho complained, which probably came out way more whiny and muffled than intended but if it got his point across, he was content with it. He would gladly fake being healthy (even though anyone with eyes could see he wasn’t) if he didn’t have to drink that disgusting grape medicine which was not only flavored with the worst artificial taste but had the awfullest texture known to mankind.

________ _ _ _ _

The texture was what made the medicine even more terrible. It was thick and slimy and just plain gross in every single way it could be considered gross and that was him putting it kindly. There were about 100 more complaints non-hazy Minho could make about the medicine that no one should be forced to drink. 

________ _ _ _ _

Well, it depends from person to person but for the most part, nobody. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I know you’re lying, Innie told me you were crying and you never cry anytime other than when you’re sleep deprived, sick, or anything less than healthy. Plus, you’re extra whiny when you’re sick.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Nuh uh, _you’re _lying.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“C’mon Min, please? I just need to take your temperature. If you move your blanket, I’ll get one of the boys to pick up a different medicine, how does that sound?” Chan compromised, testing out pulling at the blanket covering the younger’s face and pulling it down further when Minho didn’t automatically push his hands away. “There’s my pretty baby. I missed you.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Missed y’too, I guess,” Minho pouted, grabbing Mr. Floof from his side and tucking him under his chin. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chan just chuckled at Minho’s actions and brought the thermometer closer, ”Mhm, open please.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What ‘bout practice?” Minho mumbled after the thermometer was in his mouth. “You don’ have t’go?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t want to leave you or the other boys alone so we all have a day off. Need to get you healthy again, hm?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chan continued his slow hand motions on his hair long after he took the thermometer out of his mouth and discovered the 102° fever Minho had been possessing. He took the second blanket Minho had been huddled up under, sat it on the random dining room chair that was in there for some unknown reason and slid into the limited space behind the younger. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You okay, baby?” Chan whispered, moving his hand down to rub Minho’s blanket covered stomach, alternating between patting and rubbing.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Think so. Head hurts.” Minho’s eyes were beginning to close on their own with the pleasant attention he was receiving, all the previous things about Chan being one of the least calming essence while sick practically non-existent at that point. He had never said nor thought anything of the sort. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The soft singing in Minho’s ear only fueled the pure exhaustion he had felt since he woke up that morning. He was probably half asleep when he heard a gentle, “Sleep well, I love you,” ensued with a small kiss on the back of his neck. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho leaned further into Chan’s warmth and said something resembling an “I love you too” before completely passing out without another thought.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chan kept up his promise with getting one of the boys, Changbin to be exact, to get Minho different medicine but there was one problem: the new one was even worse.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After his well needed nap, Chan had opened the bottle of bright orange see-through medicine and poured it slowly onto the spoon. He was sceptical at first, but took it anyway seeing as it wasn’t purple and there was not as strong of a medicinal smell radiating from it. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Let’s just say he almost immediately took back what he said about the (still gross) grape medicine choking down the terrible citrus flavored liquid and nearly gagging after swallowing it.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t like that,” Minho whined, going to hide his head back in his self proclaimed hidey-hole but being stopped midway. “Lemme hide n’ wallow in my misery.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, Min. Your fever will go up. You don’t want to go to the hospital, do you?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Take me to the hospital n’ I won’t be the only one needing a room.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good to know sickness doesn’t stop him from being evil,” Changbin, who he didn’t even realize was in the room, commented, lounged on Hyunjin’s bunk while looking at his phone. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s sick, Bin. Don’t provoke him,” Chan sighed, moving his hand down on the younger’s face to swipe his thumb against the pout settled on his lips. “Do you wanna try to eat something? It’s near lunchtime now.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

That shocked Minho. How had at least one kid not come bounding into the room especially since Chan was in there? How had the dorm not been burnt down yet? He hadn’t even heard one scream and there was always someone in the dorm screaming. Well, it was mostly Han or Jeongin but it wasn’t surprising if one of the others joined in. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Right as Minho’s mind was going to the worst case scenario, Chan interrupted, “They’re fine, I checked on them earlier while you were sleeping. Do you want to go down and see them while we get something in your belly or do you still feel too sick and want me to bring it up here?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Down.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You sure?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, please.” Minho made grabby hands up at the elder to show that he very much didn’t even want to try to walk and would rather have Chan do all the work and carry him. “Mr. Floof too.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Changbin, grab Mr. Floof,” Chan pushed off onto the youngest of the three and hoisted Minho off the bed as gently as possible while still making sure his blanket stayed wrapped around his shoulders. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the three of them made their way downstairs, Minho listened to the faint sound of a movie playing from the living room. Once they entered the room, the tv seemingly paused or turned off and he felt eyes boring into his head through the blanket. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is he okay?” He heard Jisung ask from the couch, most likely taking up half of the couch, making the others sit on the floor. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He only knew that from experience during movie nights and late night talks that Jisung almost always took up the most space. Luckily, he was Jisung’s favorite so he had soulmate privileges. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt Chan nod before he started walking again, putting him down on what he thought was the couch but realized it was in fact not when arms slithered around his waist and pulled him into a side hug, gently bouncing their knee. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know you’re actually pretty cute when you’re not being vicious,” Changbin said from right behind him, pulling his body closer. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shuddup.” Minho curled further inward and pulled both the blanket and Mr. Floof, which Changbin had been sitting on, closer and covered his face, not having to worry about Chan’s nagging.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho felt a couple other bodies gravitate closer as they usually do when any other members are cuddling. “Gonna get you sick, go away,” Minho grumbled, trying to shift away from the persistent human contact he had been receiving but giving up when another muscle ache hit him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The blanket was, rudely, pulled away from his face and was met with Chan holding a bowl of something that smelled like chicken noodle soup, in his hand. “What’d I tell you about the blanket, Min?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Coldddd,” Minho whined, nestling more into Changbin-something he would never do if he didn’t feel like he was but in an ice box and drenched in freezing cold water-and hid his face in the younger’s hoodie. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I never thought I’d see the day where Minho-hyung is cuddling someone other than Mr. Floof or Chan-hyung, especially Changbin.” Jeongin nudged his head between the two’s bodies.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yah, I’m your hyung too!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Your height says otherwise.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt himself being pushed away in the most gentle non-gentlest way and back onto the couch, most likely so Changbin can go after an already running Jeongin if the loud footsteps and yells were anything to go by.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

So they saved the chaos for him to be downstairs with a front-row seat to witness the horror in HD. How generous of them.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hurts.” Minho whined in Mr. Floof’s fur, hoping that’d ease some of the pressure from behind his eyes that spiked once his head hit the cushion. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Future-completely-healthy Minho was going to make them scrub toilets for a week, maybe even a month if they kept it up. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Awwh, c’mere.” Chan set the bowl on the coffee table and sat down, scooching closer to Minho, “Do you want some of your soup? It probably doesn’t taste nowhere near as good as yours but it was made with a lot of love just so you know.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minho didn’t have one ounce of an appetite but how could he say no when Chan looked like an overexcited puppy wagging its tail? The answer was he couldn’t. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was a weak, weak man for Bang Christopher Chan and if he was being honest, he was pretty okay with being one.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

—

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After he finished his soup and Changbin and Jeongin calmed down, Jisung moved over so he was at the edge of the couch and pulled minho down to lay with him so both of them were taking up the couch, leaving all of the others on the floor while watching a different movie they all eventually agreed on.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Between Jisung’s dull nails combing through his hair and the little massage his hand had been receiving from Chan, he felt so comfortable. The ache in his bones and the annoying pressure of a migraine was still there, but he had an easier time ignoring it despite him still feeling gross. He was just a little less miserable than before. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But even though he was comfortable, he began getting antsy nearly halfway through the movie. His side hurt from being pressed up at the back of the couch and the hand that wasn’t on Jisung’s chest was becoming numb and tingly underneath of him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quickly growing less comfortable, he rolled over onto his stomach and slowly began to migrate down to the floor, decidingly ignoring Jisung’s blatant look of betrayal he was giving Minho. He lightly plopped down on his boyfriend’s lap once on the carpeted floor and wrapped his arms around his neck, settling his nose in the warm crook as well. Chan was always like a space heater, even in the winter when the temperature was nearly below 0 and that was one of Minho’s favorite things about him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi,” Minho nuzzled his nose further into his neck, feeling so content that if he were a cat he’d most likely be purring. He felt Chan’s hands settle upon his waist and turn his head to where his lips could touch his cheek with a soft peck.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi, baby. Why aren’t you on the couch? It’s probably way more comfortable.” Chan started to move his hands up and down in a soothing motion, “Plus, I can feel Jisung’s eyes burning into my skull and it’s not very pleasant.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He heard a quiet grumble from up on the couch but chose to ignore it. Besides, he has Hyunjin to cuddle with. He’s obviously not as good of a choice as Minho, but he’s better than nothing. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t care. Warm.” Minho reached up and grabbed Mr. Floof, setting him right beside them as if he were a human and sitting up by himself. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chan let out a little chuckle at the younger’s actions before settling his eyes back on the screen playing a movie Minho wasn’t paying any attention to, only catching something about a person named Inigo Montoya.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even though he felt terrible in every possible way he could feel terrible, he felt content surrounded in the happiness and warmth the people he loved provided and he wouldn’t ask for it to be any other way. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

(And none of the others would either.)

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> neither minho or i can swallow pills so gross liquid medicine that’s recommended for children is the way to go. 
> 
> stan minchan and mr. floof 
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LIN0ENTHUSIAST)


End file.
